Les choses compliquées
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: "Tu te rappelles le deal ?" "Réussis ton examen de métamorphose et on s'encule." ( Adrian & Terence ) ( Contient des scènes de sexe. )


_Les choses compliquées_

 _Hello : Bienvenue bienvenue bienvenue sur cet OS truc machin bidule. Annexe de ma fanfiction Les choses claires mais il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre. Simplement un retour sur la relation entre Adrian Pucey et Terence Higgs. J'ai eu l'idée et j'écris au fur et à mesure, on verra bien ce que ça donne à la fin. A tout à l'heure._

 _Attention_ _: Ce qui ce situe en dessous contient des relations sexuelles entres hommes. Que les enfants tournent les yeux. Je vous considère prévenus._

 _Disclamer_ _: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. L'année 1993-1994 correspond au tome trois. Pas de spoilers en ce qui concerne ma fiction Les choses claires._

* * *

Les choses compliquées

4 septembre 1993.

Une porte qui claque et Adrian leva les yeux au ciel. Il maudit un temps son ami et repoussa les rideaux de son lit pour se relever. Sur le sien, Terence embrassait une fille de sixième année, les mains sous sa jupe. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et les deux adolescents se stoppèrent un instant.

"Oh tu étais là ? Désolé Adrian. Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs ?

\- Pas la peine je m'en vais. Je prends ton devoir de potion."

La jeune fille se redressa et enleva son chemisier alors que Terence cherchait un préservatif.

"Il part pour qu'on puisse baiser ? Il est cool ton ami.

\- Enfin c'est pas gratuit, il a mon devoir de potions maintenant et l'assurance d'avoir au moins un E."

* * *

31 octobre 1993.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu lui trouves ? murmurait-il à l'oreille de son ami. C'est une gamine qui en pince pour Malfoy, elle craint !

\- Non je la trouves intéressante.

\- Ho. Adrian trouve une fille intéressante. Elle est en troisième année. Tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- Rien, je vais aller à l'université l'an prochain et quand elle sortira de Poudlard avec ses Aspics et moi mon poste dans l'entreprise de mon père je pourrai l'épouser."

Terence leva les yeux au ciel mais Adrian se redressa sur un coude.

"Elle est belle, intelligente, elle a le courage de supporter Malfoy et sa clique, elle a tout pour me plaire.

\- M'ouais. Tu fais quoi de ... de ... ah attends comment elle s'appelle ta copine déjà ?

\- Lucy. Mais on s'en fout tu m'écoutes pas, Pansy est un plan pour mon avenir.

\- T'as des plans d'avenir maintenant ?" chuchota Marcus Flint depuis le sac de couchage d'à coté.

Les trois garçons rirent et se recouchèrent pour fixer les étoiles du plafond.

* * *

17 mars 1993.

"D'accord d'accord à moi ! fit Adrian en soulevant sa choppe de bière. J'ai jamais couché avec l'ex d'un ami.

\- C'est vraiment pas malin de faire ça ! grogna Marcus en ravalant une gorgée. Ca va, on sait, tu m'en veux d'avoir couché avec cette salope de Daniela, on le saura."

Mais Terence n'avait pas bu. Roger Davies leva un sourcil et Milles siffla.

"Terence ? Avec qui t'as fait des saloperies ?

\- Bah je sais pas si ça compte comme ex en fait, c'est pas vraiment clair donc j'espère que Marcus pourra m'éclairer ?"

Le capitaine des Serpentards tourna la tête vers la direction que Terence montrait du doigt. Cedric Diggory parlait avec Cho Chang et un autre Serdaigle.

"Non ? Sans déconner ? Tu couches avec des mecs toi maintenant ?

\- C'était sympa. Et puisque je ne compte pas aller à la fac, je tente des expériences. C'est le moment où jamais.

\- C'est vrai qu'il en a une minuscule ? murmura Roger.

\- Oh que non" répondirent Terence et Marcus en même temps, ce qui fit rire Adrian.

* * *

1er avril 1993.

Adrian posa son devoir de métamorphose sur la table devant Terence. La lettre E trônait en évidence en haut du parchemin. Son ami sourit largement.

"Pas mal. Tu vois quand tu veux.

\- Alors tu tiens le pari ?

\- Et comment. Mais à une seule condition."

Il ouvrit son livre pour montrer son propre devoir qui montrait la lettre O. Il se lécha les lèvres en voyant Adrian pâlir.

"Cap ou pas cap.

\- On a plus joué à ça depuis la quatrième année.

\- Adrian très cher aurais-tu peur ?

\- Non. Je ne crois pas. Je suis juste un peu vierge."

Terence éclata de rire.

* * *

7 mai 1993.

Les mains sur les hanches d'Adrian, Terence accéléra le rythme de ses coups de reins. L'autre garçon gémit de plaisir et il se pencha pour embrasser la peau de sa nuque. Il aimait bien faire ça quand il s'enfonçait en lui. Il adorait baiser Adrian et il adorait y penser. Il avait un dos magnifique et des fesses charnues. Un coup plus fort et l'autre échappa un cri en se cambrant. Il songea qu'il aurait aimé que quelqu'un soit au courant qu'il sodomisait Adrian, mais l'autre n'aurait pas apprécié. Il en parlerait peut être à Marcus.

Il se reconcentra sur son propre plaisir. Une fois, Adrian lui avait demandé ce que ça signifiait. Il avait haussé les épaules. Il s'en fichait. Ils prenaient simplement leurs pieds ensemble, à s'enculer l'un l'autre mais cela ne durerait pas. Terence commençait déjà à se lasser. Adrian tourna la tête pour le regarder. Ses joues étaient rouges.

"Ho qu'est ce que tu fous ?

\- Euh ... je refléchis. Désolé."

Il laissa Adrian se mettre sur lui et bouger ses hanches, sa bite toujours au fond de lui. Il caressa distraitement son torse musclé par l'entraînement de Quidditch.

* * *

8 septembre 1994.

Adrian leva son verre et le vida d'un trait. En face de lui, Terence souriait.

"Deux mois sans nouvelles de ta gueule et tu viens me voir maintenant.

\- Je pars demain pour Oslo, annonça son ami.

\- En Norvège ? s'étrangla Adrian alors que l'autre hocha la tête.

\- J'ai un travail là bas, au Ministère local je sais même plus. Mon oncle m'a trouvé ça."

Il s'approcha de lui et appuya sa main sur son ventre.

"On baise avant que je parte ?

\- Pourquoi ? T'as rien trouvé de mieux ?

\- Uhm non. Poudlard me manque, Marcus n'est pas là, j'ai que toi à mettre dans mon lit.

\- Mince alors je suppose que je vais devoir m'occuper de toi."

Terence le regarda dans les yeux et approcha sa bouche de la sienne pour murmurer.

"Tu te rappelles le deal ?

\- Réussis ton examen de métamorphose et on s'encule, récita Adrian en l'attirant à lui.

\- Est ce qu'on a fixé une date de fin ?

\- Non, mais t'as dis que je t'ennuyais.

\- C'est vrai, parce que tu es ennuyeux Adrian. C'est pas méchant c'est un fait. J'en suis désolé. Mais t'as quand même un super cul et moi je m'ennuie.

\- T'es une véritable petite pute Terence. Tu peux te cacher derrière ton aromantisme à la con, t'es juste un grand baiseur."

Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

* * *

 _Bonsoir : J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à dire sur eux donc je mets en incomplet j'avais juste envie d'écrire. Je ne peux pas écrire tout ce que je veux, ça serait du spoiler pour mon autre fanfiction et je ne le veux pas. Je réécrirai sans doute sur eux. J'attends vos réactions. L'aromantisme signifie pas d'attirance romantisme. Hey. Documentez vous. Je ne pense absolument pas comme Adrian. Des bisous._


End file.
